Second Great Conflict of Equestria
by FedorasRcool2
Summary: Humanized. One hundred years before the return of Nightmare Moon, Equestria felt the wrath of Civil War.


**Hi Guys, I got writer's block on TUACM and decided to write something completely different. This is a humanized story, and Unicorns control magic through their hands, and Pegasi can control air and are naturally adept pilots.**

* * *

Through the Gates of Hell

As we make our way to Heaven

Through the Nazi Lines!

Primo Victoria!

In the broiling torrent of civil war, 100 BN (Before Nightmare Moon) Equestria stood divided. Split three ways, the once harmonious nation was divided by ethnicity and ideology. Across the ocean from Canterlot, in the frigid northeast, Mos~Cowy created an Authoritarian Republic called the United Equestrian Socialist Republics. Meanwhile, another group broke off in Equestria. The area next to the UESR broke off as well; creating dictatorships bound though a military alliance. The Germanes, Budaponest, Romanes, Bullgarians, Fillitalians were taken over by dictators and forced into a war with their neighbours.

First Austrapone, Czechosleighvakia, Plowland, Neighderlands, Danmansk, Norweigh, and Bellgium fell. Next, Prance, Monocolt, Grayce, and Albaneigh were annexed. This meant the Braytish ponies, who were loyal to the princess, were alone in the war. Ponies in Amareca, the state that housed Canterlot, wanted no part of the war, saying that it was a distant conflict that did not involve them, and if the Germanes and Soviets wanted to leave Equestria, there was nothing they could do to stop them.

Of course, these words riled the Braytish ponies, who accused the Amarecans of sympathizing with the Pozies. Verbal feuding went on like this for several years, all the while the Braytish door being pounded by a Pozie fist. Braytan was granted temporary autonomy, becoming a country in all but name. Then one day, Germaney's allies, the Changelings attacked, their planes releasing burning gasoline onto Ponyville. This attack killed dozens, and leveled the once happy village.

This led to a surge in the Equestrian armed forces, Amarecans wanting to get revenge. Within a week Celestia declared war on the Changelings. The Changelings were quickly crushed by the military might of Equestria. However, during the war with the changelings, the Germanes declared war on the UESR, rapidly growing towards the East unchecked. In order to try to combat this, Celestia forged an unholy alliance with the Communists. She sent supplies and weapons to UESR through Saddle Arabia, to try and halt the Germane advance.

In preparation for the invasion of the Germanes, Several thousand Amarecan troops were sent to Braytan, waiting for an opportunity to strike. They got one.

**~~~~~~~Six of Lune, 94 B.N., Beaches of northern Prance~~~~~**

Fifteen minutes to the beach. Glancing nervously around Dark Night noticed that many of the soldiers around him were fillies and colts not much past the legal army sign up age. The army sent kids here.

Eight minutes to the landing point. One of the colts in the same boat looked around. He was seventeen years old and younger mentally. In the base he was famous for being a wisecrack. Everyone loved him and treated him as the squad mascot.

Two minutes to the fight. Sugar Plum looked up from her prayers, and noticed that Dark Night was still staring at the younger occupants strangely. When asked about this, he said something about 'Coward old men sending babies to fight'.

Thirty seconds. The screams of the men ahead of them were audible. Mortars had sunk several of their comrades' boats. Apple Soda was amazed that ponies had the ability to inflict this kind of pain and suffering on each other. As soon as these thoughts developed, he felt a dull thud in his stomach. He fell onto his back, dazed and confused. Looking numbly down, there was a large hole in his gut, and he was bleeding quickly.

Five seconds to death. As his squad mates looked on in horror, the pain hit him. It felt as if a thousand cobras had fastened their teeth to that one spot on his stomach. "Oh Celestia, WHY?!"

As Apple Soda writhed, the doors to the boat opened. However, before the first man could take more than a couple steps, a Machinegun roared to life. As the first three men were cut in half, the rest fell to the floor from rifle fire. Apple Soda looked past his dead comrades; he noticed that the squad mascot, Cinnamon Sticks had survived. "Go, get to cover Ci~"

No sooner did he sat this than Cinnamon Sticks fell back, the front part of his body gone. He tore his eyes off this gruesome sight, only to meet another. A unicorn carrying a Magic fed flamethrower had fuel leaking over his clothes. When his magic sparked, fumes in the air ignited, and the poor man was fried.

After a few minutes of fumbling, he found Star Bright's radio. Calling Celestia's capital ship, the ES Element of Loyalty, he was surprised to be answered by the princess herself.

"This is Celestia, how are things going down there at Everfree Beach? The Pegasi did their best to soften the Pozi defences, but they're still as dug in as a coffin"

"This is Corporal Apple Soda, C Squad, Fox Company, Fighting First Infantry division. My entire squad is gone. I'm bleeding out. We need help!"

"I'm sorry, there is not much we can do. We are suffering massive casualties. If medics can find you, I will make sure to personally visit you."

In a fit of rage, Apple Soda threw the radio overboard. Sitting down, he noticed his vision beginning to fade. His sight blurry and black, he sat down hard. He felt light headed, as if he had a horrible stomach virus. However, the rational side of his brain that was left, knew this was from blood loss, and that he wouldn't survive much longer.

The tired soldier decided to give up. He closed his eyes, and warmed up to the idea of eternal rest.

Celestia looked out at the distant slaughter with a hollow expression. Five years ago she had been the loving, warm princess everyone respected and admired. Now, she was tired and broken, with constant depression weighing on her mind.

She wondered why she had to send such good ponies to senseless pain and death. Most of them were amongst the noblest and kind people on the planet. Both sides were brave ponies that didn't deserve this. Their stupid and cowardly leaders however, sent them to their deaths. Not for the first time today, she felt like a monster.

* * *

**This took several days to complete, so it was really hard to write. The Lyrics at the beginning are from Sabaton, and please Review.**


End file.
